Packets are used in communications to convey data. Therefore how packets are handled (e.g. assembled, reassembled, switched, routed, etc.) can have an impact on things such as data throughput, latency, priority of arriving data, etc. If not handled properly or limited to a specific format could lead to latency and possible loss of data. This may present a problem.
In a SPI-4 interface (System Packet Interface v4), for example, a packet Y with fragments as illustrated in FIG. 3, and a packet Z with fragments as illustrated in FIG. 4, in cut-through mode (N.B. not packet cut-through), a data path carries successive packet fragments (associated to various logical data flow) as illustrated in FIG. 5. The delayed arrival of some fragments may present a problem.